


and every breath we drew was hallelujah

by SweetTveitoPie



Series: prompts [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Making Love, Porn with Feelings, So Bear With me, it's a private beach don't worry, on the beach!!, this is really one of the sappiest things i've ever written, what is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTveitoPie/pseuds/SweetTveitoPie
Summary: SO I GOT A PROMPT and this was born. prepare to gag.





	and every breath we drew was hallelujah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnjoninePride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjoninePride/gifts).



> SO I GOT A PROMPT and this was born. prepare to gag.

Éponine sighed rather huffily and lay back on the large blanket she had spread out on the sand, gazing up at the full moon and pursing her lips. A smaller, folded blanket lay at the corner of the large beach blanket if extra warmth proved to be necessary later on. Midnight was drawing near as she lay on Jehan’s family's private beach, alone with her thoughts. She was still rather surprised that Jehan had let her drag Enjolras all the way to the Prouvaire family’s private beach house for a weeklong getaway the both of them desperately needed. She wasn't complaining, though—private beaches were one hundred times better than public beaches, for obvious reasons. One, there was absolutely no one but Éponine there on the beach at the moment, and two, she and Enjolras could do whatever the fuck they wanted to do and get away with it due to them being the only people on the beach.

“Ugh.” Éponine sighed yet again, frustrated beyond belief for no obvious reason. One thing was for sure, though—she was completely, undeniably bored out of her mind. She merely tried to content herself by gazing up at the moon and stars, and while it worked to some extent, she still wasn't completely satisfied. The cool summer breeze made some stray strands of her dark hair fly, and she groaned and rolled over to her side, rather unhappy with the way this weeklong getaway turned out.

At least it wasn’t unbearably hot at night. She silently thanked whoever it was in Jehan’s family who had the idea to secure a beach location here, where it got fairly cool during the summer nights.

“’Ponine?” She jumped at the sound of Enjolras's voice and bolted upright, seeing him approach her, wearing nothing but maroon beach shorts. Her breath caught in her throat. She loved seeing him the moonlight—light bounced off his golden curls and made them look almost white, and his blue eyes seemed to sparkle under the moonlight. She smiled feebly as he sat down beside her and crossed his legs.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, listening to the crashing waves and gazing up at the moon and stars together before Enjolras broke the silence. “Is everything all right, _mon ange_?”

Éponine let out another sigh. “No, not really,” she admitted, scooting closer to him and putting her head on his shoulder. “I’m just so _bored_. What have we done so far this week?”

“Swam around, jumped off a cliff into the ocean, went into the hot tub and made out in there a couple of times,” Enjolras listed, straightforward as always. Éponine looked at him with a peculiar sort of delight—five years ago, he would have shuddered at the mention of any kind of intimacy, but now that they were together, he was finally able to discuss intimate moments without stuttering through each sentence. _Character development at its finest,_ she silently mused, smiling to herself.

Enjolras pressed a kiss to her temple. “What do you want to do, love?”

She turned her head and looked up to press her lips to his in a brief kiss. “You,” she caught herself mumbling before turning red at the implications of her statement. “I—I meant do stuff with you,” she clarified, burying her face in his shoulder and blushing fiercely. _Although doing you wouldn’t be that terrible either._ “I don’t care what we do, as long as we have fun together.”

He smiled to himself and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers and bringing her hand to his lips. “I love you, you know that?” he whispered, kissing the back of her hand. Éponine found herself smiling, and she brought their intertwined hands down to gaze at their tiny, simple matching tattoos.

“Do you ever regret getting these?” she asked, looking at the tiny crescent moon on the inside of her right wrist and then glancing at the little sun on his left wrist. On her twenty-fifth birthday, which had been during their third year of being together, he had somehow agreed to get matching sun and moon tattoos with her, and to this day, she still wondered how the everloving fuck she had managed to convince him to do so.

Enjolras squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it once again. “No, I don’t,” he replied, his voice low, gazing at his tiny tattoo. “Do you?”

“No,” she murmured, turning her head to kiss his cheek. “Don’t you know? You’re the sun and I’m the moon.”

“Forever in orbit,” he finished, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly at the feeling of her lips on his cheek.

She pressed kisses to the back of his hand. “You are sunlight and I, moon,” she sang softly, snuggling closer to him as they gazed up at the sky. “What time is it, _mon amour_?”

“I don’t know,” he replied, squeezing her hand. “I think it’s about four minutes to eleven?”

“Perfect.” Éponine continued to gaze up at the moon and stars, marvelling at how clear the night sky was. She shivered slightly from the breeze, having decided to simply wear jean shorts and a navy blue V-neck halter bikini top. “I love space, don’t you?” she remarked, pointing out patterns in the Milky Way.

“Yeah,” Enjolras murmured, squeezing her hand once again. She lifted her head up and turned to look at him, prompting him to do the same, and her brown eyes found his blue as they locked eyes. She found herself leaning in, her eyelids growing heavier as their faces inched closer, and his lips were soon on hers in a soft, gentle kiss. He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close as she hooked her legs around his waist, her fingers finding their way into his golden curls. She felt safe in his embrace, and she marvelled at how much at home being in his arms made her feel. His tongue slipped into her mouth, making her gasp softly, and she pulled at his hair just a little bit as he ran his hand up and down her mostly bare back, sending shivers down her spine. They broke apart for air, saying nothing and just gazing directly into each other’s eyes as she ran her thumb over his lips.

“’Jolras…” She sighed as he leaned in, pressing kisses up her jaw and down her neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin and leaving faint pink marks here and there. She took his face in her hands and brought his face up to kiss him again, pressing her lips to his as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He gently lowered her to the ground so she’d be lying on her back against the blanket, his teeth digging into her bottom lip slightly as he kissed her, soft and patient, ignoring everything around them in favour of kissing her, gentle yet passionate, feeling her hand on his bare back, tracing his spine. He pulled away for just a second before she pulled him back into the kiss, her lips firmly capturing his and her tongue wasting no time in finding its way into his mouth, causing a low moan to escape his throat. He could feel how she smirked into the kiss and proceeded to kiss her even harder, his hand tracing the side of her body.

When he pulled back for air, his breathing rather shallow, he whispered huskily, “’Ponine, do you want to take this inside?”

After a moment of contemplation, she shook her head, her hair fanned out on the blanket. “No, here is fine,” she murmured back, gazing at his lips for a few moments before forcing herself to look back into his blue eyes. “This is a private beach, after all. There _is_ nobody else here, right?”

“I don’t think so,” Enjolras replied in a low voice, leaning in to kiss her again, a little more insistent this time. Éponine sighed in contentment into the kiss, pulling him close and slowly dragging her fingernails down his back, applying just enough pressure to leave faint white lines on the skin of his back. He pressed her body into the blanket on the soft sand, evoking a few whimpers from her as he kissed her passionately, revelling in the sound of her little moans and soft sighs. She steadily grew more insistent, grasping at the back of his head to pull him closer to her, pressing her body flush against his as his lips parted from hers and moved to her neck, pressing kisses all over it and nibbling at the skin just enough to leave faint pink marks. It was slow, sensuous, passionate—it made her shiver with delight, heat pooling between her thighs. The idea of making love on the beach in the moonlight gave her thrills as she pulled him close, absolutely loving the feeling of his warm, shallow breaths on her neck. Soft sighs escaped her lips as his mouth moved from her neck to her collarbone and her cleavage, eliciting a single tiny moan from her.

Enjolras gazed up at Éponine, nothing but love and tenderness in his sparkling blue eyes. “Are you sure about this, ’Ponine?” he asked softly, his large hand tracing her arm and going down to gently grasp her wrist.

She took his face in her hands once again and pulled him back up to press a deep kiss to his lips. When she pulled back, her face illuminated by the dim glow of the moon, she whispered, “Yes, ’Jolras, I’m sure.”

His hands moved to her back and the back of her neck to untie her bikini top tantalisingly slowly, setting it aside on the blanket once it was off. He immediately began to press kisses all over her breasts, making her cry out softly into the night as he took one hardened nipple into her mouth, a hand tenderly massaging her other breast while keeping his other hand on her waist. She moaned softly, winding her fingers tightly into his golden curls, arching just a little bit as he went maddeningly slow, taking time to truly appreciate and worship her body. “’Jolras…”

He felt his shorts grow tight at the sound of her moans and sighs and he grimaced. He pulled himself back up, his lips finding hers, his bulge brushing against her thigh and sending shivers of excitement down her spine. He pulled back to gaze down at her, his thumb tracing her jawline.

“ _T’es belle, tu sais?_ ” he murmured, gazing at her lips. He could just see how she blushed under the moonlight before leaning in to kiss her again, his lips pressed softly against hers.

“ _Fais-moi l’amour, mon prince_ ,” she whispered, lacing her fingers through his and bringing his hand to her lips. “Enjolras…”

Éponine whimpered, feeling him slowly pull her jean shorts off, revealing her red panties to him as he cast her shorts aside. They locked eyes, gazing at each other with tender, vulnerable looks, not saying a word—the looks on their faces said everything for them.

Enjolras squeezed her hand and brought it up to kiss it before letting go, his hand travelling down her body and tracing her curves, stopping right at her hip. She let out a little whine, prompting him to tug off her panties, leaving her naked, the dim glow of the moon illuminating her perfectly imperfect form and casting soft shadows on the sand. She moaned quietly when he pressed his finger into her wet folds, gasping when two digits slipped inside her as his thumb rubbed her clit in slow, tantalising circles, making her shudder and moan, all the blood rushing to her head as she struggled to keep it together while he expertly worked her with his long fingers, reducing her to a whining, moaning mess.

“Oh, ’Jolras,” she sighed, arching her back and mewling in pleasure when his fingertip brushed a particularly sensitive spot. “Oh, _yes_ , ’Jolras, just like that…”

He picked up the pace, pumping faster and causing her moans to increase in volume, gazing down lovingly at his beautiful girlfriend in the moonlight as she shuddered and squealed at his touch. It spurred him to go faster, never taking his eyes off of her and watching her slowly lose her mind, peculiar sensations shooting straight to his groin as she clenched around his fingers and arched her back, crying out as she came, her juices coating his fingers. Her chest was heaving as he pulled his fingers out of her and licked away her juices, yelping slightly when she pulled him close to capture his lips in an fierce, unexpected kiss. He melted into the kiss almost immediately, letting out a low moan as her tongue found its way into his mouth, meeting his halfway. She sighed against his lips—she could taste herself on his tongue.

When Enjolras pulled back, his golden curls falling into his face, Éponine leaned took his face in her hands and pulled him down to kiss him again, her desire for contact growing stronger with each passing moment. When they broke apart, their breathing shallow, she held his gaze, her hand caressing his cheek.

“’Jolras,” she whispered softly, pulling him back into the kiss as his hands traced her hips before settling on her waist, feeling the bare skin underneath his hands. He pulled away to gaze into her eyes yet again, observing every little thing about her—the way her chest heaved as she gazed up at him, the literal tiny electric shock he got from making skin-to-skin contact with her, the dimples appearing in her cheeks as she smiled softly at him, the way her deep brown locks fanned out a bit on the blanket, the unconditional trust in her dark eyes. He loved every inch of her, every single imperfection. He ran his fingers lightly over the fading scars all over her body, making her tense up for a moment before relaxing when he pressed his lips to hers in gentle reassurance.

“ _Je t’aime, tu sais_ ,” he mumbled, taking her hand and kissing it. He could just make out her blushing face under the moonlight, and his lips were soon on her neck again, slowly making their way down her nude body and marking a trail of soft kisses, teeth grazes, and little kitten licks down to the insides of her thighs, making sure to kiss every fading and faded scar on her torso. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt him nestle between her legs, his shallow breaths warming the space between her thighs and drawing out a soft, high-pitched moan from the brunette.

 _Yes… God, yes,_ Éponine thought in a state of exhilaration, moaning in surprise and arching her back when Enjolras licked his way up her slit before he clamped his mouth over her clit, sucking on the little bundle of nerves and drawing pleasured moans and sighs from her. Breathy moans fell from her lips as she tossed her legs over his shoulders, grabbing fistfuls of his golden curls in her small fists to keep him in place.

“God, ’Ponine, you're so beautiful,” he murmured against her sex, his voice rather thick as his tongue found its way into her core, licking into her and making her moans increase in volume. He lapped at her furiously, making her moan and squeal as he licked into her, her juices coating his tongue. They were vaguely aware of the sound of waves crashing not far from them as Éponine cried out into the night, arching her back before going limp as she climaxed with a long, drawn-out moan of Enjolras’s name.

“’Jolras…” Her moan turned into a whimper as he pulled himself back up, his lips coated with her fluids. She reached down to tug off his shorts, noticing the prominent bulge at his crotch and taking his manhood in her hand once his shorts were off, evoking a tormented groan from the golden-haired man as she teased him, gently pulling and squeezing his erection, enjoying the red of his face.

“ _Fuck_ , ’Ponine,” he breathed out, letting out a shuddering breath when she finally took her hand off his shaft. He gazed down at her, waiting for her permission. “Are you sure about this?”

Éponine took one long look at her surroundings—the Prouvaire beach house in the distance, the moonlit sands, the waves crashing on the nearby shore, the millions of stars sprinkled across the night sky. Her brown eyes found Enjolras’s blue again, holding his gaze and watching him as his breath caught in his throat.

She spread her legs underneath him, pulling him into a tender kiss. “I’m sure,” she whispered to him once his lips parted from hers.

“Do you want me to use a condom?” he asked, rather apprehensive, not having one with him at the moment.

“No,” she replied confidently, shaking her head. “I’m on the pill, remember? Besides, we got tested for STD’s together. It’s fine. I’m pretty sure we’ll be fine.”

He leaned down to press a lingering kiss to her lips yet again. “ _T’es belle_ , ’Ponine,” he murmured, making her blush. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

He slowly began to ease himself into her, a low groan leaving his lips, taking his time and making her gasp, the feeling of being filled overtaking her. His head was bowed, groaning softly as he buried himself in her, and she took his chin in her free hand and tilted his head up so he’d be looking her in the eye.

“Come closer, ’Jolras,” she whispered breathlessly, letting go of his chin to put an arm around him, her nails digging into his back. He was soon buried to the hilt inside her and he let out a low, strangled moan, nearly losing his mind at the feeling of absolute warmth around his manhood. Slowly, he began to move inside her, thrusting into her at a slow, hypnotising pace and evoking gasps of surprise from the brunette as her sharp nails dug into his back, leaving tiny crescent-shaped indentations in his skin. She could hardly breathe, hooking her legs around his hips and watching him as he groaned while thrusting into her, his head bowed and his face flushed.

“ _Mon Dieu_ , ’Ponine,” he choked out, squeezing his blue eyes shut as he steadily picked up the pace, causing her to let out small gasps and moans as her grip on his hand grew tighter.

“ _Regarde-moi, mon amour_ ,” she commanded, her tone gentle yet firm. He obeyed, opening his eyes to stare into hers with a darkened, lustful gaze. He gazed into her eyes as he began to go faster with each thrust, revelling in the sounds of her squeals ringing out in the night. Light sheens of sweat covered the both of them as he drove into her, slowly driving her to the point of insanity. Éponine pulled Enjolras close until their naked bodies were pressed together, delighting in physical contact as he kept his eyes on hers, never breaking eye contact as he went faster, beads of sweat dotting his forehead. She arched into him, throwing her her head back and mewling when he hit a golden spot, a low growl sounding from the back of his throat. “Yes, _yes_ , ’Jolras—”

“’Ponine—” A strangled groan fell from his lips, and he bowed his head for a moment before gazing back into her eyes. “ _Je t’adore, ma chérie… T’es charmante_ …”

She blushed in the moonlight, pulling him close to capture his lips with hers. He moaned as she sucked on his bottom lip, going faster still and very nearly making her lose her breath. They remained locked in a passionate embrace, his lips pressed firmly to hers, soft moans and gasps and squeals mixed in with choked groans and growls as he began to go at a furious pace, causing her to pull back for a moment and let out a high-pitched squeal before his lips found hers again, kissing her passionately and ramming into her as his tongue slipped into her mouth, their sweaty, sticky bodies clinging to one another, moans and squeals carrying in the night. Éponine’s hand moved up into Enjolras’s hair to tangle her fingers in his golden curls, her other hand still firmly intertwined with his.

“ _Je t’aime, mon ange_ ,” Enjolras murmured into the kiss, evoking moans from the brunette. “ _Je t’adore_.”

Éponine lost control right then and there, breaking away from him to squeal out his name, her voice carrying in the night as she came undone, clenching around him and moaning loudly, arching her back, her grip on his hand growing even tighter. The sight of her climaxing was the sexiest thing Enjolras had ever seen, and it was all he could do to keep himself from losing control right then. She soon went limp beneath him before beginning to roll her hips against his again, desperate for another orgasm, and he continued to thrust into her fiercely, squeezing his eyes shut in concentration.

“Open your eyes,” she told him, her voice low and sultry and seductive. “I want to see you lose control.”

God, that tone was enough to make him lose it, but he persisted, capturing her lips with his and squeezing her hand, murmuring, “Don’t let go.”

She could feel herself beginning to fall apart again, gasping and squealing into the kiss as she came _hard_ , blinded by the force of her climax, clenching around him yet again, arching into him while moaning his name. “ _Je t’aime_ , ’Jolras,” she moaned, grabbing some of his golden hair in her fist. “ _Je t’aime_ …” One hard thrust hit a golden spot and she squealed, arching her back. "' _Jolras_!”

“’Ponine—oh, ’Ponine—” He let out a strangled moan and finally burst, his rhythm faltering as he met his end, spilling into her, his head falling onto her shoulder. A long, drawn-out moan of Éponine’s name fell from his lips in between breaths as he squeezed her hand. “Oh, _God_ , ’Ponine…”

“’Jolras…,” she whimpered as he pulled his head up to gaze into her eyes for a lingering moment before leaning in to kiss her again, gentle and loving and affectionate as if they had all the time in the world. He pulled out of her and let go of her hand, rolling off of her to lie on his back beside her, looking up at the star-studded night sky. For a few moments, they lay there, completely silent except for their erratic breathing as they listened to the waves crash on the shore.

“’Ponine,” Enjolras whispered hoarsely, rolling onto his side and prompting her to do the same so they’d be facing each other. “That was amazing.”

“Good God, I’m so in love with you,” Éponine murmured, taking his face in her hands to press a tender kiss to his lips once again, rejoicing in the delighted little sigh she drew from him when her lips met his. After several brief moments, they broke apart to simply gaze into each other’s eyes, conveying every word they couldn’t say. Éponine then sat up and grabbed the folded blanket at the corner of the massive beach blanket to wrap around her unclothed self, shivering slightly in the cool summer breeze. Enjolras sat up as well, leaning over and prompting Éponine to give him part of the blanket so their exposed bodies could both be enshrouded in it, her head on his shoulder as they looked out at the waves.

“You are sunlight and I, moon,” Éponine began to sing, her voice barely audible. Enjolras put an arm around her and pulled her close, her hand reaching up to find his. “Joined by the gods of fortune… Midnight and high noon, sharing the sky… One and the same, you and I…”

“You are here like a mystery,” Enjolras serenaded softly in response, turning his head to kiss her temple. “I’m from a world that’s so different from all that you are.” He took her other hand in his and kissed it. “How in one night have we come so far?”

Éponine laughed and bowed her head, snuggling into him. It was a little past midnight, and the moon was still floating on high as the pair looked up at the stars, pointing out various constellations and stargazing. Enjolras pointed into the sky and told her quietly, “That star is you.”

Éponine let out a soft laugh and followed his gaze. “Which one?”

Enjolras turned his head as she did the same, his lips finding hers. When he pulled away, his face mere inches from hers and the tips of their noses nearly touching, he whispered, “The brightest and most beautiful one.”

**Author's Note:**

> of COURSE i had to reference the sun/moon dichotomy between them, who do you think i am?
> 
> this was so sappy i think i might puke
> 
> please excuse my french (no, seriously); i don't speak nor study the language, so if there are any errors, do blame my friend nat and shitty translator sites
> 
> comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @bisexual-eponine


End file.
